brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Condor Transglobal
__FORCETOC__ Condor Transglobal exports Aztec and Mayan relics from Central America to Europe. But that's just a cover for the real business... drug smuggling! Their warehouse is located in the Marseille's Docks in France. Condor is based in Central America, in a place called Quaramonte. 'Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror' After an encounter with a pair of Central American Indians, George had been knocked out and Nicole abducted. They failed in their attempts to kill him, and after carefully piecing together the clues, he eventually ended up on a desolate dockside in Marseilles where he hoped he would find Nico. George arrives to the docks at dawn after discovering that there is a connection between Professor Oubier and Condor Transglobal which has a warehouse here. Getting past the night watchman and his dog had been easy. Little did George know that he was soon to be pitted against truly terrifying adversaries - ruthless drug barons from the present day, and bloodthirsty Mayan gods from many centuries ago. By tricking Pablo, George manages to get into the warehouse and locking the door at the same time. Inside, it can be spot a desk where Pablo was moments before and a very large amount of wooden boxes on one side of the room. There is a notice board beside the desk with an assortment of paperwork on it. Among the paperwork which adorned the notice board is something which catches George’s eye. It is a delivery note from Condor Transglobal, and the address is Quaramonte City, Central America. Here George meets Titipoco, who appears to have been manacled by Pablo. George takes the handcuffs with him and the little guy disappears within the boxes. George takes the elevator the second story but not before interrupting the beam of light that kept the door from closing and stopped anyone from using it. After turning on the lights, he notices a faint mark on the wooden floor. There is an arc shaped scratch on the floor, as if a door had been opened in the nearby wall. His fingers traced the outline of a secret door in the wall. Then he finds a small round stud which is set flush to the surrounding wooden paneling. Just as George’s hoped - a secret room where he finds Nico tied up and a Tezcatlipoca statue near her. George and Nico are able to go out of the warehouse by jumping from the second story to the water. 'Quotes' *George: “It was a grotesque little statue of a figure carrying a shield and a spear. It was a small statue of a kneeling figure in an ornate head dress. The head was hideous, with huge staring eyes set in a decomposing face. Hey! Somebody's marketing Lobineau dolls!” (Referring to the statue of Tezcatlipoca) *Nico: “God knows what was going through André's mind...” : George: “I think that's quite plain enough!” (Referring to André’s gift, the exotic panties) 'Trivia' *There is a difference between how the company’s name is written. In the original game it’s “Condor” and in the remastered version, “Kondor”. *During the first conversation with Pablo, both in the original and the remastered version, there is a possibility that George dies. This is called the “Death Scene” and there are a few of them along all the game. In the original game, if you didn’t save near the scene it gaves you the option to recover a save file if you have one. In the remastered version you just click continue and you are moments before the death. *In the second floor there is a box labelled, it reads "Danger - Live contents! Do not drop!". There are small holes in the top and sides and scratchy noises coming from inside. George doesn't want to risk dropping the crate and releasing its live contents. *This is the first location where George can have a proper conversation with Nico. 'Gallery' Marseilles 5.png|Warehouse's main entrance. Marseilles 10.png|Our Hero's happy dance, getting rid of Pablo. Marseilles 8.png|George meets Titipoco. Marseilles 9.png|Warehouse's second floor. Marseilles 11.png|Saving Nico. Marseilles 16.png|Nico and George get wet. Category:Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror Category:Marseille, France Category:Marseille Docks Category:Condor Transglobal Warehouse Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:Death Scene